


Evelynn's Prowl

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cross-posted on Hentai Foundry, Death, Demon-related shenanigans, F/F, Futanari, Life-Drain Related Death, Mentions of life draining, Minor Violence, Seduction, Sex, Sneaky Sex in some water, Succubus, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Evelynn x Lux (Futanari). Commissioned work.Evelynn's hunting for a sexual partner to fuck and drain, and what better place to do so than a party filled with pent-up, stuffy nobles? Granted, she did not expect to find the prettiest girl in the kingdom all alone, unescorted, but that just added to the thrill of the prowl.Evelynn just needs to remember to stick to the plan, and not deviate.She deviates.





	1. Party

 

* * *

 

A cool wind was blowing in from north, and it made the evening air rather fresh. It was a welcome reprieve from the party inside, where the air was stiff and hot from the sheer number of people. More than a few people had fled to the grand balcony for the slight comfort, cradling long-necked champagne glasses in their hands as they milled about.  The heat, or lack thereof, was of little concern to Evelynn. Her body failed to register many things, including temperature. Very few actions brought lasting effect to her form, and that was the primary reason she had snuck into Demacian grand ball. 

Everyone there was prey for her. Stiff, uptight nobles, with burning passion beneath their fine clothes… just the thought sent a shiver down her spine. They were honestly the easiest to seduce, because they suppressed their emotions until they were just dying to let them out.  She could not just choose any one, however. It was like picking a fine wine, and Evelynn wanted the finest. She returned winks from young nobles, accepted drinks from older gentlemen, flirted along with the eligible maidens, but did not commit. Waiting, prowling around for the right one. 

Older, refined women looked over Evelynn’s scandalous dress with disapproving eyes, frowning and whispering amongst themselves while their husbands stared on eagerly. Perhaps they hoped to catch a glimpse of her assets, or maybe they just liked the way her ass swayed as she walked.  A young man took initiative and tried to interrupt her prowl, smiling charmingly and opening up with sweet greeting. Evelynn indulged him for a few minutes, raking her eyes over his body, before looking over the crowd around them. There was something… something there, but she could not yet put a lasher on it. The boy said something vaguely funny, and the demon had the good social sense to laugh along. As soon as he tried to step in closer she swept around him, her loose, slitted dress swirling and showing off toned, pale legs. Her eyes twinkled as she thanked him for the conversation, and her deft fingers plucked his glass out of his hand. She blew him a kiss and left him standing there, dumb and awestruck.

Evelynn drained the sweet alcohol in one motion, her too-red lipstick staining the clear glass. It was discarded on a nearby flower-table, forgotten. Ah, there - A tall lady, perhaps just starting her third decade of life, gorgeous of face. She filled out her dress well, with wide hips and generous breasts. Not nearly as well as Evelynn, of course, but that was to be expected. The girl smiled and laughed on the arm of some older gentlemen. Judging from the clumsy way the girl swung her gold-banded hand, she was newlywed, and unused to the weight of the ostentatious ring. Evelynn sniffed at the pheromone-addled air and, combined with the ring and the gentleman, concluded the girl was fully female.  Sapphic passion was not Evelynn’s go-to method of pleasure, but there was something about the girl. Perhaps she was the one she had sensed earlier? Well, at the very least, seducing her away from her husband would be pleasurable in and of itself, and she would not only get the satisfaction of torturing the girl, but also the torment of her scorned, widowed lover. 

Delicious.

She sauntered over to a nearby side-table with towering flower arrangements, figuring she would have to bide her time and get ready for a moment to slide in; husbands could be notoriously jealous, and she would hate to have the guards summoned to ruin her fun. 

That was when she saw  _ her.  _ A girl, no more than eighteen summers, a veritable flower amongst the other little maidens she lounged with. Even the lady from before looked ugly in comparison, and Evelynn’s desire skyrocketed. Golden hair, like threads collected from the hated sun; unblemished skin like marble, eyes as blue as the sky. Absolutely, heartbreakingly pretty.

The girl’s lust was clear on the air. One scent was all Evelynn needed to figure the girl was a futanari, and probably a virgin. Being surrounded by eligible girls was most likely driving her senses wild, and Evelynn was going to capitalize on that. After all, barely-legal teens could never compare to her own womanly figure.

She grabbed a pair of champagne glasses, and strode confidently over to the noble girl. Evelynn knew she could demonically charm the girl and make her fall with the slightest brush of her finger, but she hesitated. Where would the fun be, otherwise? She wanted to win this flower over on her own terms. She set her shoulders back, just far enough to be confidant, just loose enough to be casual, purposely popping her chest outwards. A small spring in her step and an extra sway to her hips was the metaphorical cherry on top.

Evelynn swept right through the gaggle of maidens, who alternated between giggling and hissing at her unannounced presence. Some glared at her fiercely, giving off auras of hostility and jealousy - a clear indication that they, too, wanted the flowery girl. The others leered with lust, gazing at exposed, creamy skin. Evelynn ignored them all equally.  Surprise filled the girl’s eyes as she looked up at the demon-in-disguise. As was the usual, the first thing those pretty blue eyes latched onto was the deep, tantalizing cleavage offered by Evelynn’s dress, before rising up shamefully to meet her eyes. She even blushed, all cute and demure. 

“Why, hello,” Evelynn said smoothly, her perfectly plump lips curving into a sly smile. The girl flushed, and the demon’s long tongue traced a path between her own lips. 

“H-hello,” the girl squeaked in return. As if realizing her own flustered state, she squeezed her eyes shut and made an attempt to compose herself. “I, uh, are you enjoying the, uh, party?”

“It was getting a little boring,” Evelynn admitted theatrically. She leaned in, as if telling a secret, but it was mostly to give the girl a good, long view of her soft tits. “But i’m finding the current company to be  _ very _ nice.”

The girl, and the more innocent girls around her, blushed at the words, and probably at the view, too. Evelynn smiled inwardly, rising up abruptly so that her unbound chest-pillows bounced. She took a small sip of her drink, and offered the other to the girl.

“This is for you,” Evelynn cooed. “I do love sharing a drink with a pretty girl.”

“I - I do not know you,” the girl protested, looking carefully away from the champagne glass. “It would be improper of me to accept a drink from a stranger.”

“Oh?” Evelynn grinned, exposing her too-sharp incisors. “Are you implying I am a ruffian? Have I laced this drink?”

She still looked shy, but it seemed as if she was trying to play along. “I do not know. Is that something you would do?”

_ No,  _ Evelynn thought,  _ I could blow you a kiss, and you would fall over me in lust. I could touch you right now, and you would love me for the rest of your brief life.  _

Instead she replied with, “For you? Maybe I would. You are  _ very  _ pretty. A flower among maidens, I think.”

The girl blushed so fiercely the tips of her ears turned pink. “Please, do not say such things. The duke’s son may get jealous.”

Evelynn raised a finely-crafted eyebrow. Would she be able to add a cuckold to the list of debauched pleasures? “Is he your… significant other?”

A small hand waved back and forth. “No, no, I am, ah, he wanted to meet me, my, ah, parents believe it to be… good? An alliance between houses, they say.”

The scoffing noise that escaped the demon’s throat was hardly refined, but everyone around her was too entranced to say anything. “What a shame. I’ve always believed one should be with those they truly love.”

Evelynn thrust the glass forwards again, slipping it into the girl’s hand. She could practically taste the girl’s horniness, her desire to sink into the demon’s soft body. “Well, there is no need to worry. I am the Duchess Le Valet of the eastern reaches, and I assure you, I am no evil figure.”

The girl’s pale brows rose up. “Oh!” The name was well-regarded, if vaguely recalled by the nobles - and no one had seen their heiress for several years, which was perfect for Evelynn’s cover. “I am sorry for any remarks I might have made. I am Luxanna Crownguard, and, ah - ”

“Luxanna,” Evelynn said, but it was more of a sexual sigh of bliss, the kind lovers might make. A shudder passed through the collected girls at the sound of her seductive sigh. “Is there something shorter I can moan - ah, say.”

“Lux!” She practically screamed, and Evelynn giggled. The girl looked half-pleased at the reaction, and politely took a sip of her alcohol. Evelynn did the same, and the girl copied her, until both glasses were drained. 

Satisfied that she had the girl hook, line, and sinker, she made her next move. “Say, why don’t we move over the hall, yes? It’s very nice, very secluded…”

“My!” Lux waved her hand, and tittered. Her face seemed a little blotchy, maybe from the alcohol. Probably a lightweight. “That would be improper!”

Evelynn leaned in slowly. If she dropped just another few centimeters her cleavage would pop out. “What is an innocent talk between those in a blooming friendship?”

“You are a handful,” Lux protested, no longer hiding the fact that she was openly staring at Evelynn’s pale mounds. 

“My body is a real handful,” Evelynn sighed into Lux’s ear. “Would you like to try it?”

Lux nodded rapidly. Evelynn could not blame her; her naturally seductive form, the pheromones that surrounded her, the sheer lust she radiated - even without charming an individual she could seduce them with almost no effort. 

The girl followed her like a puppy, out of the party, past trailing eyes, into the secluded hallway and beyond, to a corridor that was sufficiently dark and distant from the noise of the Demacians. Lux put up almost no fight at all when Evelynn captured her small lips in a powerful kiss, a kiss of domination. Her fatter lips ground into the girl’s thinner, smoother ones, while her powerful tongue easily subdued the other until it probed around Lux’s mouth with no competition. Evelynn traced it over teeth and flesh and gum, tasting every inch in a soul-sucking kiss - or as close to one as she was willing to manage. No point in going about it too quickly.

A string of saliva connected their mouths as Evelynn pulled away, ecstatic at the line of red lipstick surrounding the girl’s mouth. With Lux’s back to the wall, and the demon lurking over her, the difference in their heights was very apparent, as Evelynn towered a head above her. Lux had to really tilt her head to meet her eyes, but with her tits right there in front of her, it was difficult.  Lux moved to touch her, eagerness in her eyes, but Evelynn slapped her hand away. 

“Not yet,” She cooed, “Let me service you, first.”  She got down on her knees, and Lux realized the practicality of having such a high-cut, slitted dress: it parted around her kneeling form perfectly without bunching or ruining the fabric, as if the duchess was down on her knees a lot. 

Evelynn rolled up the girl’s cute, blue dress, unveiling her smooth legs, until she came to that hidden, throbbing she-cock. It was tightly bound, as was expected of a young, horny, she-cock wielding girl. The Demacians could never risk an unwanted affair, of course. Or, gods forbid, a bastard child. Once freed of her restrictive bindings, Lux’s shaft fell free, hard and thick. Evelynn giggled and nuzzled it, causing the inexperienced girl to shudder in delight. 

“Oh? Did I do this?” Evelynn licked her lips and pressed a kiss to the side, marking it in red. With every soft kiss of her over-plump lips Lux groaned in pleasure, and every time the demon grazed the tender skin with her fangs Lux shivered in pain. 

Soon she was licking the thickening shaft with her too-flexible tongue, flattening the muscle against the veiny cock. From bottom to top she trailed her tongue, leaving glistening, slimy wetness behind. She did this from every angle possible, until the girl was a shaking mess of desire.  Evelynn pulled off the shiny, wet dick, and looked up at Lux. She smiled, and Lux stared at her with pleasure-hazed eyes, a little confused. The demon opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, and a hint of confusion entered those pretty blue eyes. 

Like a snake Evelynn snapped out and swallowed the entire, hulking length of she-meat, right down to the base. Lux moaned loudly, eyes wide, hips bucking. She came almost instantly, unable to comprehend the sensational overload of being inside a tight, hot, wet mouth. Her seed splashed against the back of the demon’s throat, thick and warm, and Evelynn gulped it all down noisily and eagerly. 

Evelynn pulled off the blasting rod with a wet pop, leaving a string of wet cum dangling from her lips. Lux stared down at her throbbing shaft, whispering, “oh my gods, of my gods…”

Evelynn’s sharp nails pinched the oozing cock-head. “Still hard? I must be getting lax in my technique.”

Lux opened her mouth to protest, but Evelynn descended down on the rock-hard dick once again, and the only noise that left her was a groan of satisfaction. Up and down the demon went, taking the eight inches of pulsing she-meat to the base. It was not sloppy or messy, but perfectly calculated to bring the girl to pleasure and milk her cock of it’s cream. Evelynn tasted the potential of life in each hot batch of semen, and the hints of Lux’s soul-mana in the viscous liquid. Each ejaculation brought feeling to Evelynn’s form, gave her satisfaction from her hunger - and consequently brought the girl closer to her own end. 

Her warm throat took the cock with almost greedy intent, and no hint of a gag-reflex could be found. It was like a warm tunnel made just for taking in a thick dick, and the way she bobbed her head reinforced her ability and skill. She fucked her throat on the wildly throbbing slab of dick, her lips tightly sealed like a plush vacuum. 

The cock disappeared into her gullet again and again, until the girl could not help but cum. It was stronger and more forceful than the first time, as Evelynn’s throat muscled milked the thick dick and her powers drew more life-force from her prey. Lux did not notice, of course, as she was too focused on the pleasure. She finished unleashing her creamy load, and her dick slipped free of Evelynn’s mouth again. This time it was lathered in white cum, and Lux was not sure why - not until Evelynn opened her mouth, revealing it was full of the thick, gooey baby-batter.  Evelynn closed her mouth and swallowed loudly, gulping the huge load down into her stomach. She sighed contentedly, her fingers trailing down her thin neck, as if tracing the path the life-giving cream had traveled. 

Lux took in huge, gasping gulps of air. “That was… that was…”

“Thank you, dear,” Evelynn murmured, grinning darkly. The girl really was pretty, and her she-dick was rather impressive. She’d almost regret taking her life. “But don’t think we’re done yet.”

Evelynn stood and pulled the girl by the waist, once again mashing their mouths together. She deposited cum-infused spit with the girl, and shivered in excitement when her fangs bit into Lux’s lips and drew some blood.

She guided Lux’s hands to her waist, but the girl went no further than that. “Grab me,” the demon had to growl against their lips, until Lux tentatively moved her hands around to cup the generous swell of Evelynn’s ass. 

“D-duchess…” Lux seemed at lost for words, her hands eagerly sinking into the fat, spongy flesh. “It’s delightful.”

“Yes,” Evelynn hissed, and started to move. It was hard to guide them along, what with their lips locked together and the younger girl’s hands glued to her plump rear, so Evelynn stopped against the tall, stone balcony - more of a parapet than anything. 

Evelynn pulled away harshly, leaving the girl still clutching after a woman no longer there. She backed onto the stone outcropping, her ass acting as a cushion against the hard stone. If it was cold, she could not tell, and did not care. Her body was running hot with lust and hunger.

She sat tall and proud, as if on a throne. With a coy grin she spread her legs wide, the dress falling around her perfectly sculpted legs, to reveal her uncovered and dripping wet pussy. Her fingers outlined the puffy, engorged lips, almost mimicking an open mouth - which, in a sense, it was. 

Lux could only stare, and Evelynn smirked.  “Come, fuck me with that big dick.”

There was no longer any chance of Lux breaking free of the lusty spell, and so the blonde leapt into action. She slid into the gap between Evelynn’s womanly legs and rubbed her slick prick into the sopping folds. Evelynn held back a sigh as the swollen cock-head slipped around and nudged at her entrance, unable to find a way inside.

Evelynn’s perfectly manicured hand helped her in, and the relief of being filled with a hard stick of meat, hot with life, was immense. Lux must have been enjoying it too, with her eyes shut tight and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. 

“S-s-o t-tight,” Lux groaned, still trying to fit more of her huge length inside the warm crevice. Evelynn’s demonic pussy moulded itself to the dick to better bring it to pleasure, so it was just tight enough to bring Lux ecstatic delight, without being difficult to thrust in to.

Equally, it meant Evelynn’s felt herself being stretched out like a virgin around Lux’s considerably fat meat. She felt every veined inch, the ridge of her head, the incessant throbbing of eager meat. But she still wanted more, and craved a good, hard fucking. 

“Move for me, dear,” Evelynn purred, her fingers stitching across Lux’s fine jaw. “Rut into me, however you so desire.”

Lux took in a deep breath, and slammed fully into the taller woman, a soft grunt escaping her lips. She pulled away, though Evelynn’s cunt seemed reluctant to release it’s prize. Again she drove her fat behemoth as deep as it could reach, her balls slapping against plush ass-cheeks. Evelynn moaned theatrically, and swept her arms loosely around the girl’s neck, enjoying the rough slams of flesh of flesh, the abrupt, burning stretch in her hungry twat. Lux wasn’t skilled, but energetic enough to make up for it. 

For her part, Lux seemed entranced with the sight of Evelynn’s massive flesh-bags, bouncing around in their flimsy straps. Without permission she descended upon them and licked at the fleshy expanse of cleavage, nuzzling the soft skin. Red fabric slid aside as if by chance, revealing a rosy nipple. Her pretty lips captured without a moment’s pause, swirling it around in her mouth and suckling. Her teeth only barely grazed the tender nub, but each slight touch was enough to give the demon tingles of delight. 

Evelynn was content to allow Lux to do as she pleased, absorbing the excess energy from their frantic fucking. With exaggeration she moaned and groaned with her womanly voice each time Lux did something, urging her on. She did not have to fake the moans whenever teeth grazed her hard nipple, and her groans were real when the throbbing she-dick hit her deepest points. Sex, while usually not so pleasing, did bring her some physical satisfaction. 

“I - I’m going to cum,” Lux warned, weakly, pulling away from the fat, jiggling tits. She tried to pull out of the clenching warmth of Evelynn’s honeypot, but it suddenly - and unnaturally -  tightened around her, while Evelynn’s legs closed around her backside. There was no escape, and the girl new that instantly. With her own lust and libido at an all-time high, her horny brain could  not form a real, coherent argument as to why she should try and fight. It would be better to just surrender her seed to the perfectly tight twat, right?

“Oh, no, don’t worry about that.” Evelynn smiled, staring eagerly at their conjoined bodies. “Just keep fucking me.”

Another thrust, and Lux’s hard monstrous shaft was spilling out it’s load of hot liquid. It gushed through the demon’s tightened pussy, before it rhythmically contracted and sucked it up. The side-effect of the demonic sucking was to draw more fluid from Lux's balls, and the girl's body clearly shook in pure orgasmic delight. Evelynn just closed her eyes and sighed with sexual bliss as Lux unloaded her life-force with each pump of scalding hot semen. It was over too soon, but Evelynn was invigorated, while Lux seemed to slump. Her head was on Evelynn’s soft shoulder, her spent shaft still oozing cum. Evelynn laughed, and forced their lips together again. 

“That can’t be all you have,” Evelynn mocked as she pulled away. She began to kiss Lux’s neck, and her ankles dug sharply into the girl’s bubbly ass. Her body went to work, secreting lusty pheromones that put Lux's libido into overdrive, and her kiss filled the girl with a brief dose of energy.

“I’m still hard,” Lux murmured in wonderment. Her hips started moving again, practically of their own volition, sinking herself into the pleasant, liquid warmth. Her shaft, painfully engorged, was caught in the tight cunt-vice, and Lux couldn’t do much more than wiggle her hips. With the spell of lust cast over her, she was unable to make any rational decisions any longer. Her every action was now for the purpose of bringing the demon to complete satisfaction.  “W-why am I… oh, it feels so good…”

She managed to hold on for just one more minute, and then she climaxed. The deluge was far more than it had been last time, almost like a flood of potent baby-making fluid. It should have, by all rights, overflowed the narrow twat, but the cum was drained up into that voluptuous body swiftly and eagerly. Lux's balls contracted until they hurt, and sperm flowed freely into the impossibly warm cleft that gulped every last drop.

Evelynn threw back her head and sighed deeply, hazy with the collected mana of life. She knew that, around this point, she would have sunk her claws into her prey, enjoyed their delightful screams - hm. Something was a little off, this time - Evelynn had never really gotten so much pleasure out of just sex. She should go at it one more time, and then finish the girl. Once more, yes.

“So good,” Lux admitted, her eyes closed shut, “B-but it  _ hurts. _ W-why…?”

Evelynn hissed, and sharp claws ran too gently down Lux’s svelte shoulder. “Don’t think about that. Just think about fucking me, Lux, make me yours…”

“No…” Lux protested weakly, breathing hard. Sweat beaded on her forehead, her face was a little too pale, a little to gaunt - and she was still way too pretty. “I can’t, I - I don’t have more to give…”

“ _ Fuck me,”  _ Evelynn grated, making no effort to mask her real voice. Yet Lux made not effort to move, though her she-meat was still as hard as it had ever been. It sat within the demon’s warm cove, stretching perfectly tightened walls, oozing, and it drove Evelynn mad. 

Her lashers emerged, wickedly sharp, but instead of plunging into the backside of the useless tool, they wrapped around Lux’s small waist. If Lux wasn’t going to move then Evelynn would do the work herself. She pulled the girl away and back, as if she was a dildo. The hulking wand bashed into her body with pleasurable jolts, and Evelynn stroked her full lips with her tongue. Evelynn’s girl-juice gushed out of the gaps between their conjoined bodies, which was almost shocking. Her walls fluttered around the prick in orgasmic delight, despite the lack of life-force or cum. It was wonderfully euphoric, and the demon could not tear her eyes from the sight of Lux’s fat shaft being greedily consumed by her hungry, blue-hued pussy. 

Lux seemed to get into it, too, thrusting gently. Hips collided with soft _ thwaps, _ and wet pops. Collected juices sloshed together into a slick mix that lathered their conjoined nethers, making entry smoother than it had ever been before. Lux opened her eyes again, wanting to watch the delightful body of her sexual partner bounce and jiggle, but gasped. “M-My! You - you!”

Evelynn blinked. She was not sure when she had dropped her disguise - she had not meant to at all, despite  knowing that she would, normally, have done so far earlier. Her body was no longer that of a proud, noble Demacian, but the blue-skinned form of a demon. An inky blackness moved like liquid up and down her curves, which was now fuller, more plump than before. She was darkly gorgeous, and she could see that in Lux’s blue eyes.

“ _ Yes, this is what I am _ ,” Evelynn admitted, her voice low and seductive. To keep up appearances, she made it seem as if this was all according to plan. “ _ Know that your own lusts have sealed your -” _

“You are so beautiful,” Lux said reverentially, energetically slamming her hips down, jamming her swollen cock past clenching pussy walls. One hand dug into the now-plump flesh at Evelynn’s waist, while the other grabbed a fat, heavy chest-pillow, mauling it with small fingers.

“ _...What?”  _ Evelynn was unsure of the sudden, ferocious fucking, faster than her own lashers could move. Each movement made her voluptuous body jiggle violently, and a true moan left her fuckable lips. 

“Are you from the shadow isles?” Lux’s eyes brimmed with curiosity, her breath excited and heavy. Her dick stretched the demonic cunt faster than it could tighten back up. The sound of slapping hips was loud, too loud, almost. Sweat was flung from Lux’s body down to Evelynn’s, but the demon was having her own issue - She was producing sweat of her own, hitherto unheard of.

Unwilling to lose control, her sharp talons grabbed Lux by the throat, and dragged her down to eye-level.  _ “You should be afraid. So, very, afraid. The things I could do - ” _

Lux mashed their lips together, kissing hungrily, allowing her tongue to wrestle with newfound confidence and dominance. Evelynn feel Lux’s throat gasp and flutter under her taloned grasp, but the girl still found the energy to make out with her, and to fill her aching cleft with hard dick.

It was still a surprise when Evelynn came violently, her body shaking, shuddering, her honeypot going wild. She screamed Lux’s name, Lashers scraping along the girl’s back. The Demacian fucked her full of cum again, spurting out copious batches with each pass. It was as if she was tilling Evelynn’s demonic field, plowing her cunt and seeding it with her Demacian sperm.

One thought pierced the pleasure-haze of Evelynn’s mind:  _ Luxanna Crownguard is not afraid of me.   _

A few last, pitiful spurts of cum stained Evelynn’s once-pristine, pink walls, before being eagerly sucked up. The sudden lack of warmth in her pussy was a shocking disappointment, overshadowing the energetic absorption. It did seem to be all Lux had to give, and her tired arms gave out. Without anything to keep her afloat, Lux collapsed onto the soft form beneath her.

The girl was slumped against Evelynn’s curvy body, shaking and tired. More of her life-force had been spurted out to satiate a Demon’s hunger; just enough to make Lux dead-tired, but not dead. Evelynn dragged a talon down sweaty blond hair, wondering why she had cum so hard without any torture, or agony -  _ uhg. _

Heavy metal boots pounded down the corridor, and Evelynn figured that their last bout of sex had been a bit too loud. She quickly set the girl down on the remnants of her red dress, just as the first guard rounded the corridor. 

She could read their movements and smell their fears; she could almost envision the path of carnage she would wreak through their group. A hate spike through the first two, her lashers through the neck of the next, fangs through the fourth, her talons through the last - would this give her the agony she desperately needed, craved?

More came from the right, double the first number, led by a large man with a colossal sword. Doubt filled her mind - would she get past this many?

The forward guards rushed her, polearms at the ready, and she realized she could not fight safely so close to the resting Lux. With a seductive sigh and a burst of darkness she fled out into the night, leaving a trio of eviscerated corpses on the ground.

Guards shouted after her, leaning over the stone, but the demon had already melted into the shadows below. The last sight she saw of the too-pretty blonde was of her clutched in the big man’s arms, and it sent a pang through the approximate place where her heart would have been. 

* * *

  
  



	2. Bathouse Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn struggles with 'the feels', Lux is treated unfairly, and at some point they get frisky in some water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the original commission, and really not my favourite work. Posted just for completion.   
> Warnings for sex-related soul-draining death(s).

 

* * *

 

 

If one was a citizen in the middle quarters of the Kingdom of Demacia, they would talk about the string of brutal murders that had plagued them in recent months. No matter the precaution they took, nor the many warnings or curfews could stop the crimes. Even the most gentle of individuals, those known for being quiet shut-ins, were lured into strange places and turned lifeless. 

If one was a police officer in the middle quarters of the Kingdom of Demacia, they would be able to say that it was the work of a serial killer, and probably a female one at that. With each victim baring clear signs of recent sexual intercourse, and looks of absolute ecstasy on their faces, it was totally at odds with the horrid wounds on their bodies. 

The detectives on that particular string of serial murders would also be able to give out a clear, concise profile of the victims, because their similarities were all too common: Fair skinned, either peachy or pale; blue eyes of all stripes, generally full-on or partial Futanari, young, with the oldest being in her mid-twenties. There wasn’t much consistency in personality for the victims, but blue eyes  _ and  _ blonde hair wasn’t very common outside of the royal sections, and so the victims came from every walk of life. 

The prostitute down from the red district, the teaching assistant, the student - the list went on. At best, the police could send out a warning to everyone that matched the description, because they had no idea who the criminal could be. The first issue was that there were never any direct witnesses, but in a crowded city people were always bound to see some glimpse of a suspect. Unfortunately, the second issue was that every sighting of potentially suspicious persons coming or leaving a crime scene did not match up with any other sighting, meaning that, unless there were a dozen killers with the same modus operandi, the killer was very good at disguising themself. 

The lead detectives knew all of this, and made the effort to stay one step ahead and keep the potential victims safe from harm. They went so far as to warn them personally, and take them to safe locations that was far away from prying eyes.

One particular detective decided that was the most reasonable course of action, and everyone had agreed. That particular detective was considered the person with the most experience on the matter, and everyone was partially awed at their newfound youthfulness and vigour - a case like this roused the blood, they said, and it did the man good to be at the center. 

Evelynn, the demon from the Shadow Isles, knew of all this, and was able to avoid her hunters without any difficulty. She knew this because she was the lead detective, who’s body had yet to be found. She was the one who led the victims to the ‘safe’ locations, turning them from potential victims to actual victims. She led the police on a merry chase, always getting them tantalizingly close to the truth, but never quite there. Everything was in the palm of her talons. Despite her normal rules of never preying in the same place for too long, Evelynn just… couldn’t. She was afraid that she was bound by something more than just hunger and basal desire, though she resolutely ignored that part of her nonexistent heart. 

It wasn’t any surprise, then, that she was bouncing atop some blonde slut that she had picked up in a bar. Fair skinned, blue eyes, sparkling hair - it all excited the demon, more than it had any right to. But this one had too much make-up, and too much attitude. A prissy rich girl that was slumming it, perhaps in an act of rebellion. Evelynn had smelt the daddy-issues on her the moment the demon had walked into the bar, and it was part of the reason why she had not changed out of her officer’s uniform - the slutty girl had latched onto her like a youngling desperate for the attention of a strong figure, and that had been that.

Evelynn hadn’t even needed to charm her, which, admittedly, got her more aroused than it usually did - or used to, before she had encountered  _ her.  _ Regardless, the slut had eyed Eve’s uniform and sinful body, large tits and ass and all, and had thrown herself all over her. Evelynn had showered her with alcohol, much to the surprise of the slut-blonde. Like the other rich ones, she thought that throwing her money around on rounds of drinks would get her into the pants of someone as ludicrously beautiful as Evelynn. 

The sudden change in her usual act had made the slut-blonde surprised, and eager, and filled her kink of approval. Evelynn preyed on things like that, and after an hour, both stumbled home. Evelynn could not wait that long, however, and they ended up in a back alley just behind the bar. The slut-blonde had not even noticed Evelynn’s demonic transformation, so enraptured by bliss and pain that she was.

Evelynn had been changing up her tactics, something that she had not needed to do in over a century. This blonde, like the last half-dozen, had simply been fucked to death, rather than the general torturous agony she so carefully administered. If she was willing to admit it to herself she would say that she was trying to re-create the blissful pleasure of  _ that _ night, but failure after failure haunted her. 

“I - I can’t,” the blonde-slut cried out, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Hot, heavy breaths left Evelynn’s lips as she rode the girl into the hard pavement like she was her own personal horse. “I can’t keep going -  I-I’m so tired…”

“Just like that,” Evelynn cooed, starting intently down at her prey. Her cunt flexed and squeezed, and more cum slithered it’s way into her depths. “Just like Her. Cry out, more! Go on!”

The slut’s mouth opened, but only a series of moans came out. Evelynn frowned in displeasure and flexed her waist, slamming downwards and engulfing every inch of girl-cock in her greedy, hungry snatch. Her thighs tightened, squeezing the girl painfully, as her talons gripped her slender throat. 

“Open those pretty, pretty eyes,” Evelynn said in a voice as soft as a breeze, “and look at me. Let me hear that tinkling voice.”

The slut’s pretty eyes were filled with an equal mixture of disgust and rapturous pleasure, and her voice was anything but tinkling. “Y-you monster… Oh, fuck, what a nice cunt…”

_ Monster?  _ Evelynn’s eyes took on a sharp gleam, and she tightened her claws. Her hips moved furiously, fat ass slapping against black jeans, and juicy tits slapping against each other. If anyone had been watching from the side, they would have been able to see Evelynn’s monstrous shadow upon the loose brick wall of the alley, steaming inky-black tendrils towards the bar slut. Eyes, red as hellfire, gleamed from the blackness, such that even the bravest of guardsmen would flee in terror. 

_ But not everyone would run, _ Evelynn thought. She knew that from experience. 

The slut moaned loudly - too loudly, despite the choke-hold Evelynn had on her. In an effort to keep her victim silent she squeezed with her whole body, talons tightening, thick thighs flexing, snatch clamping down like a vice. She was rewarded with a gush of cum that didn’t seem to end, and the more blissful, heady ecstasy of soul-mana, filling her black womb. Evelynn kept her muscles tensed as she rode the wave of pleasure, enjoying the way her pussy contracting and sucked more soulstuff free. 

Her spine tingled and her lashers trembled, but it was over too soon, and she was left distinctly unsatisfied. It wasn’t that it had not been enough, because a meal like that would satisfy her hunger for a while. She failed to reach the sexual peak she had before, and that was what annoyed her the most. What was it about that girl that got her so riled up?

_ Of course it’s me that’s left unsatisfied.  _

Evelynn looked down and, belatedly, noticed the the stiffness in her victim. She realized that, in her tense absorption, she may have caused terminal damage - regrettable. She had intended to let the girl live, to fully recapture  _ that  _ night’s proceedings. Her sharp nail swirled around the tattoo on her abdomen, and she sighed. Perhaps she would need to find someone else to satiate her sexual hunger. Or… 

This time, Evelynn was the one who was surprised. The loud shouting had not gone unnoticed, and people ran to the open mouth of the alley in concern. They had not realized just what was going on, not yet, but everyone was on high alert after the police’s warnings. By the time they reached the scene of the crime, however, Evelynn had already melted away into the darkness. There was not enough time to clear away the evidence, but there wasn’t enough to indict a demonic entity regardless.

And Evelynn had more pressing matters on her mind. Far more pressing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Luxanna Crownguard snapped, visibly annoyed. She tied her hair up loosely, without any of the usual grace or care she usually exhibited. 

“I’m not looking at you like anything,” Garen Crownguard replied, giving her a look.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Lux retorted, and spun around. She stomped a foot on the ground, and crossed her arm. She knew it was childish, sure, but Garen played every bit of the older brother role, and it pulled at his heartstrings. 

“Please - please do not be upset,” he pleaded, and tried to take her hand. She pulled away, impetuously. “I know things have been strained of late -”

“That is entirely your fault. And Father. Only  _ Mother  _ is on my side!”

“There are no sides.” He looked pensive for a moment, and shook his head regrettably. “I was not fast enough. It is my fault.”

“You know I wasn’t talking about that… er, the event. This? Everyone treating me like glass, locking me in my room, not letting me leave the house?  _ That  _ is on you.”

“You were consorting with a demon!” Garen hissed. “Understandably you lacked the self-control, and you allowed your lower head to control you, but now everyone is wary. They fear that you have been marked, that -”

“Am I tainted by association? Am I going to turn into a vampire? A, a, uh, a wraith?”

“Don’t speak like that, please. And.. that’s not how vampires work.”

“Garen, Garen.” Lux turned around, and took both his hands in hers. They were far larger, and much rougher, but she cradled them all the same. “I can’t be kept inside for the rest of my life. I know I messed up with the duke’s son, but that wasn’t a good match anyways - you said so yourself. I’m fine. Okay?”

“Sisterly words will not sway me,” he said, but Lux could see the regret in his eyes. “Duty is duty, even failed, and lesser people have been imprisoned for having mild relations with demons. This is - well, this is just for a little while, until it blows over.”

“Duty…? Was it duty that saw you balls deep in Katarina of Noxus?”

Garen choked on his tongue, and stepped back. “W-w-well, I-I-I -”

“I fucked a demon, sure,” Lux said, “But at least I was charmed. You have no excuse nor alibi, save that no one but me knows. And if you want to keep it that way….”

Garen ground his teeth together. “We will - we will talk at length, later. Go take your bath, and relax yourself.” Lux continued to gaze at him imperiously, until the Demacian champion relented. “I.. I won’t send any guards with you this time, I swear.”

Lux nodded, not content, but calmer for now. Garen called the aging maidservant back into the room, and then ushered them both to the bath house. He walked with them half the way there, before reluctantly dismissing himself and the guards, and gave his sister peace.

Lux could feel her brother staring at her as she walked, as if he was ashamed on her behalf.  _ Well, knowing him, he probably is _ , she thought. What she had done was beyond abominable, akin to bargaining with void-beasts. Even if it was an ‘accident’, people did not appreciate that at all. 

_ Heh, It’s not like sleeping with a Noxian is much better.  _

“Don’t worry,” her maidservant said, and sent her a kindly - if out of character -smile. “Everything will be fine.”

“I know,” Lux replied, and smiled back cheerfully. The maid servants were chosen through a careful screening process, under a strict set of specifications. It was considered improper for males to handle any woman, even a dick-girl noble, but females were also at risk of being violated by their charges. Young or middle-aged did not matter to perpetually-horny futa, so only the eldest, most experienced women were chosen, who’s age prevented any chance of children. 

It had always chafed at Lux’s pride, and honour, as her family assumed she could not control herself. Prior to her recent debacle, she had been very chaste in all her actions, despite the perfect young bodies thrown at her - although, now, everything paled in comparison to her blue-skinned lover partner.

The bathhouse was rather large, even though it was meant for only Lux and her mother. Clean marble tiles, a steaming pool, and archways in classic Demacian style. Shower heads dotted the pillars, able to turn the room into a rainstorm at the push of rune; it was a testament to the Crownguard family’s wealth and opulence. 

Lux enjoyed it very much, and wasted no time in peeling off her clothes. Normal protocol dictated that she should cover her modesty in the presence of her maid servants, but this time was somewhat different. She slipped into the pool frivolously, and sighed in bliss as the hot water went to work on her tight muscles. 

“May I wash your back, my lady?”

Lux paused for a moment, and then smiled to herself. She leaned forwards, and nodded. “Please.”

Hands touched her back, but they were cold; cold enough to cut through the hazy heat of the pool. If Lux had not been anticipating it, she would have probably jumped. As it was, she simply settled back, and allowed the woman to start.

A dollop of soap touched Lux’s back, and the girl shivered. Soft hands applied gentle pressure, massaging aching shoulders and tense limbs. She was lathered carefully, with none of the usual firmness, and none of the usual efficiency. It felt better for all that, and Lux felt no need to for self-control.

Blood rushed to her lower body, and she slowly began to harden. She leaned backwards, and let out a shaky sigh as her back touched immeasurably soft breasts. Lux allowed herself to rest fully against the cushion-like bust, as full and nice as any of the pillows on her bed. It was impossible for the other person to wash her back, now, but slender arms encircled Lux’s small body and moved downwards.

The Demacian’s turgid shaft popped out of the soapy water, harder than it had been in a while. Lux did not even need to consider touching herself - other hands gripped her, holding her manhood firmly. A thumb carefully flicked over her tender head, surprisingly sharp nails drawing gasps from the girl. The other hand went lower, disappearing into to reach her base. Gently, very gently, the hand moved, running up and down the full length of her cock, while her above-water portion was teased by fluttering fingers.

Lux had never had a handjob before, and the shocking sensations made her body tremble. Her hips rose and fell in unison with those skilled hands, vainly trying to draw out more pleasure. However, whenever she did, the wonderful hands stopped their ministrations. Lux whined with need, pleading for more.

“Please,” Lux whined, her voice rising little over a squeak. She bit her lip right after, as if that would quell the noises spilling from her lips.  It seemed as if her pleas were heard, as the woman resumed her previous actions with greater vigour. Unsure of what to do with her own hands, Lux settled on placing them on her modest chest, and rubbed the oft-neglected area. 

Water sloshed and splashed as hands pumped at a furious pace. Suds boiled up around the pair, clinging to Lux’s youthful body or otherwise carpeting the pool in a layer of white bubbles. Every stroke along her girl-dick elicited a half-hidden moan, and repetition after repetition made Lux’s head spin wildly. She rested too comfortably against the perfectly plush body behind her, allowing herself to be taken to the heights of pleasure.

Pressure built up in her crotch until she just couldn’t hold on anymore, and then she just let go. Her release fountained upwards like the water displays in the front gardens, white goop arcing upwards before falling back down across Lux’s body. Some rested on the water, failing to mix, but most stained her shining skin. The remainder of her cum oozed free from her cock-tip, half-hidden by the woman’s long fingers. 

With dramatic slowness the hand spread it’s long digits, showing off the thick cum strung between them. It lifted up and over Lux’s head, moving out of sight, before she could hear lewd slurps and accompanying pops. Five times the sound occured, one for each finger, before a pleased humm echoed in Lux’s ears.

“Now that is a lot,” the woman noted, sounding nothing like the rasping voice of Lux’s maid servant. “Just as savoury as last time.”

Lux made a happy noise and nestled back, into the welcoming body, though her dick was still hard and insistent. The slender, muscular arm, now pale blue in colour, wrapped around her midsection and pulled her in. 

“I could just eat you up,” the demon hissed in Lux’s ear, and a cold shudder passed through the girl’s spine. “My fun was ruined last time, but you should know: I  _ never  _ lose my prey.”

“You  _ could,  _ but I don’t think you will,” Lux said simply. She very much enjoyed the way the demon’s breasts mashed up against her back, and made sure to press backwards as firmly as she could. She was delighted to have her suspicions proved correct - her maidservant did not have quite so generous a chest, nor eyes so shiny, and she rarely smiled - and all the questions she had that night came to the fore of her mind. 

“You don’t know what I can do,” the monster purred, right into the girl’s ear. If it had the intended effect of scaring her it failed miserably, because Lux’s dick surged with desire, and her nipples grew hard. “You don’t know what I have done.”

“I think you are exaggerating,” Lux quipped, and turned her head. She looked over her shoulder, right at the demon’s heartbreakingly pretty face, and smiled demurely. “I think you’re trying to scare me. And I  _ know  _ you came here just to see me, because you like me.”

The demon blinked, opened her plump lips, and then closed them again. The pursed her lips as if in thought, and Lux took the opportunity to peck at the full, sensuous mouth. It was hard on her neck, but just touching their lips together made Lux feel like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

“You never told me your name, Duchess,” Lux murmured, their lips still dangerously close. The girl had to fight the desire to just keep on kissing, over and over and over again. She would start with the demon’s name, and then she wanted to know all about the Shadow Isles. “Nor did you answer my questions.”

A look passed over the woman’s face, and her eyes took on a hard look. “There won’t be any need for questions after i’m done with you.”

Her voice was close to the demonic timbre Lux had remembered, and she shivered uncontrollably. She felt the slightest tinge of fear, and was suddenly, strangely, aware of the largeness of the bathroom, and her lack of guards. While she was still glad her earlier suspicions had been correct, she now wondered if she had been too presumptuous.

The demon captured Lux’s lips in her own, and stole all the breath from the girl’s lungs. Just like before the duchess was in total control of the kiss, deeply and intimately caressing the wet cave of Lux’s mouth. Even though Lux’s neck ached at the twisting she could not resist, lured in as she was by the woman’s shining, lustful eyes, and skilled, prehensile tongue. 

She still couldn’t resist when the demon urged her around, manhandling the girl until they were face-to-face, front-to-front, with the fat cock pushing into the demon’s stomach. Their lips never parted, and so saliva was traded freely between them. Having imagined this in her mind for every night since the party, Lux knew what she wanted to do this time. 

Her hand grabbed hold of a heavy tit, and she sunk her fingers deep into the pliable flesh. It was soft and squishy and almost flowed around her. A stiff, hard nipple dug into the palm of her hand, and she made sure to apply pressure to it - just like she had read in her secret novels.

Her other hand moved down to the bottom of the woman’s wide hips, and cupped her abnormally warm pussy. The folds were wet and leaking, though that did not stop Lux from rubbing up and down. It was rough, and without any of the knowledge that would bring proper pleasure, but the demon still let out a pleased hiss.

Talons cupped the Demacian’s chin, pricking her pristine flesh with a sort of carelessness that should have alarmed the girl. Kisses turned sloppy and wet, with Lux eagerly breaking their lip-lock to press her lips against the corner of the demon’s mouth, her chin, her cheeks, even her nose - she was as clumsy and vigorous as a dog, and the frustration showed on the duchess’ face. She vainly tried to keep the girl’s lips on hers, but it was a lost battle.

Lux popped her lips away suddenly, and smacked them twice. The demon followed after her for a moment, and then stopped, as if suddenly realizing her actions. She frowned, and used her hand to bring the girl back down. Lux, instead, brought their foreheads together, and looked into the woman’s golden eyes. 

“What’s your name?” She whispered softly. Her hand massaged the woman’s plentiful tits like baker’s dough, as her fingers slipped in between grasping folds. The demon frowned again, but after a long moment of thought, she smiled cruelly. 

“Duchess Le Valet,” she responded petulantly, as if she had won a fight. Lux did not understand the reaction at all, but the curvy, welcoming body beneath her made thought difficult. Once more she pecked the Duchess on the lips, and then dragged herself down and planted her wet mouth on a massive breast.

She had not learned much since her last foray and sucking a woman’s tit, but she was determined to try her best. She slurped a nipple into her mouth and applied gentle pressure, using her teeth to nip at the blue skin. With each successive nip she moved further to the right, trailing over silky flesh until she reached the woman’s cleavage. Her intention was to kiss her way over both of the fat tits, but her actions were unfortunately cut short. 

“Oh, no,” the demon growled, and took sharp hold of Lux by the shoulders. She used her inhuman strength to push the girl backwards, into the water, until she was in a rough sitting position. “Not again, no. This time  _ I’m  _ in control; none of your foolery.”

“What - ?”

The demon swung her wide, sexy hips over the girl’s thin lap, straddling her. The water pooled around their limbs, but both of their upper bodies were well clear, nearly flush. Those appetising breasts hung right in front of Lux, but she resisted to latch onto them - the demon’s eyes entranced her, and in her lust she failed to detect the dangerous gleam within. 

Lux’s swollen shaft was gobbled up by the Duchess’ cunt in a single stroke, and the girl cried out at the tight pleasure. Now in her own element, the demon began to bounce her hips and guide the sex into something she was familiar with. Her cunt was hungry for this, and it sucked at Lux’s shaft in ways that brought the girl to near-tears.

The Demacian opened her mouth, unable to moan properly at the overload of sensations. The warm, snug embrace around her dick was immeasurably satisfying. The cloying heat clung to every inch of her long girl-dick, like a perfect fitting glove made only for her. It only got better as the non-human flexed her powerful hips, rising up and down to stimulate her cock.

Pussy muscles thoroughly massaged Lux’s cock, milking her like the cunt had a mind of it’s own. Wet folds dragged on her hard rod, and inner walls clung to her with vicious tenacity. Her heavy, domed cock-head bulged out the clenching cunny walls like a battering ram, but no amount of stretching did any lasting harm to the elastic-like snatch. 

The demon rode Lux excitedly, descending hips and bucking waists sending the water splashing around. The soap had dissipated further around, leaving a clear area around them, but that was the last thing on Lux’s mind. The woman’s plump breasts swung and jiggled with each motion, while the muscles in her abdominal core flexed and tensed to show of well-trained abs. Lux’s cock disappeared inside her cunt again and again, as if there was no meaning to the the potent sex other than keeping the rod inside her for as long as possible.

_ Maybe that was the point for her, _ Lux thought, but had no voice with which to voice the idea. Only moans escaped her now as she was vigorously milked by the demonic pussy, wet folds spread around her girth in a dark parody of the woman’s plump lips. Her thick thighs clutched at the girl’s smaller waist, keeping her down in the water and unable to buck her hips in tempo with her lover; the demon was in full control this time.

There was nothing for Lux to do other than to ride the pleasurable feelings. She let the demon fuck herself onto her Demacian rod, smashing their hips together with watery splashes and lewd pops of sticky fluid. Untrained and undisciplined as she was, Lux could not hold on for longer than a few minutes more, and eventually had no choice but to release her noble cum.

_ No point in pulling out, _ was the last thought Lux had, before the euphoria of unloading her balls into a tight, eager snatch took over her mind. Hot pumps of cum flowed through the pussy, which contracted around her and sucked at her white ejaculate. It siphoned it off, somehow, somewhere, drawing more out of Lux than she thought was possible. Her entire body felt light, as if more of herself was being drawn out through her wildly throbbing dick.

Her long, low moan was like the tinkling of chimes, and the demon visibly started at the noise. At once Lux stopped cumming, like a faucet had been turned off, and she panted heavily when the euphoric feelings subsided. Her dick, unsurprisingly, had not gotten any softer; in fact, it felt harder than before. It was still jammed inside the fleshy sheath, which still pulsed and pulled as if begging Lux to fuck it. She was only too happy to oblige, but she could not in her current position. 

The Duchess-demon looked down at her - even while sitting in the Demacian’s lap, she was significantly taller - and bit her lip. It was a strange sight to Lux, who did not like the sharp fang pushing into the perfectly formed lip, and so she tilted her head up as best as she could and placed a kiss on the corner of the older woman’s mouth. 

The demon lurched back, giving Lux just a tiny bit of breathing room, and she ran a mile with it. Her hips pumped upwards, lodging her fat prick deeper inside it’s wet glove. Her drooling, cum-slick cock-head hit a strange barrier, wet and pulsating, and the demon flinched. She smiled, then, a scary thing with her fangs on full display, before she ground her hips down. 

Lux sighed in heady delight. The new, womb-like barrier sucked at her sensitive head like the Duchess’ lips had before, while her inner tunnels still fluttered and tightened around her. Now, with better leverage, she could jam every inch of her girl-dick inside. 

Her hands reached out and grabbed the woman’s delightful ass, hovering only slight above Lux’s lap. One hand went to each ass cheek, cupping the full, fat muscles. Just as soft as the woman’s breasts, her fingers sunk into the plush flesh without difficulty. Unlike her breasts, her ass was larger, and rounder, so Lux had no hope of covering more than a third of the perfectly rounded expanse with one hand.

She could still manipulate the ass for a bit more leverage and, though she was not particularly strong, she pulled at the woman and guided her along. The ass-flesh rippled and stretched with her hands, almost independent of the woman’s moving hips, but Lux was able to prompt the demon to move up and down once more. This time she used her grip to pull the demon back down as Lux thrusted up, pounding their nethers together and making the fat ass jiggle heavily in her hand, much like gelatin. 

Lux’s cock ploughed through the demon’s fields, and Lux mused that this was the closest a noble-born like herself would get to being a farmer; though she was tilling a demon’s tight, clenching cunt, and the fields of her black womb, rather than soil. 

The demon hissed and moaned in pleasure. She spat out pleasant words like, “Keep going, baby,” and “Just like that, harder, yeah.” If it was just for Lux’s ears alone than it made her dick swell and her arousal skyrocket, but if was true, then Lux was certain her heart would surely burst. 

As she plunged her cock through slick folds and velvety walls, her eyes were glued to the woman’s beautiful face, frozen in a look of ecstasy. Every pump of Lux’s hips, and every desperate jab of the woman’s cunt drew more emotions to her face, like the frescoes Lux had seen in the palace - though of a far more lewd sort. 

It was uplifting for Lux to know that she was the reason the Duchess was feeling so good, and she just could not contain herself. “You are just so pretty, Duchess,” she whispered, a hiccup in her voice from all the strenuous moaning. The demon’s cunt seemed to pulse when the words left her lips, drawing an immediate groan from the Demacian noble girl.

“Stop,” the demon murmured, swinging her broad hips and gobbling up inch after inch of Demacian dick. “Save you words, and fuck me.”

“But you’re just -  _ So  _ beautiful.” Lux’s eyes flicked up, and then she grinned. “I bet I could do something nice with your hair, too.”

The demon slammed down and ground her hips hard, causing Lux to wince. The strange, pulsating barrier pulled at her vulnerable dick-head, sucking hard as a vacuum. With great, gasping moans, Lux came again, her whole shaft throbbing with huge pumps of cum. The barrier to the demon’s womb accepting every drop of white liquid, siphoning it off audibly, very much like the sound of swallowing. 

The demon looked content, with hazy eyes and parted lips. The inky darkness that decorated her skin seemed to swell and move, and the faint tattoos on her body glowed with inner light. It was entrancing, and Lux did not want to look away, though her cock ached and body felt terribly tired.

“So beautiful,” the girl repeated reverentially, unable to think of anything else except for how painting-perfect the Duchess was. “I - I think I -”

With a jab from her hips and a gulp from her pussy, the demon silenced Lux. Her mesmerizing eyes squeezed shut, and her strange tentacle-like appendages fluttered around the pair as if they could not decide what to do. In response Lux cupped the creature’s face, to soothe whatever was going on in her mind, and kissed her lips.

The monster threw her arms around the smaller girl and held her tight, almost possessively, and resumed their harsh fucking. It was harder, and faster than before, and the water around them crashed like waves. Loud, echoing claps, and the noises of a dripping wet cunt made the bath house seem like a brothel. 

Though Lux was exhausted - more than she had any right to be - she kept on fucking, though she lost any of the control she might have had. Her rutting became meager, and all she really wanted was to feel the demon’s womb repeat it’s earlier actions. Her head bludgeoned the squishy barrier, but it did not give way or accept her, but took the hits like a net. 

Much like an iron vice the snatch squeezed and pulled, drawing out stray spurts of noble semen from Lux’s shaft despite her not being close to an orgasm - or perhaps she was  _ still _ coming from last time; she had no idea where it was stopping or ending. It all felt so good, and the Duchess was so pretty and nice. Her glove-like pussy fit Lux perfectly, and the girl was sure she would never feel something so tight.

“I-If it’s n-not, mhm, too presumptuous,” Lux gasped in between the contractions of demonic pussy muscles, “I think, w-well, maybe - er, that kinda hurts -”

“Oh?” The demon smirked, eyes open and ravenous, hips bouncing, ass flexing, cunt gobbling up dick. Her lashing tendrils rose up, ominously like spear-tips. “Have you finally realized -”

Whatever the demon though Lux was going to say certainly did not match up with the words that left her mouth. “I s-should like to court you.”

The Duchess slammed down with enough force to cause Lux’s upper body to fall backwards, only to be pulled back in, tight, to the woman’s bosom. Her oversized, pillowy tits mashed into Lux’s much smaller ones, and the feeling was almost as heavenly as the rippling, wildly pulsating cunt. It was as if the fluttering walls could not contain themselves, and they moved with independant want and need that drove them both wild with pleasure.

Thighs clenched together with enough force to make Lux’s bones squeak in protest, and strong blue arms nearly popped her spine. The disharmony of her milking cunt tried it’s hardest to cut off the circulation in Lux’s girl-dick, even as the fat shaft spat more and more of it’s hot, gooey load inside. 

Whether it lasted for a minute, or for an eternity, Lux could not say - everything seemed to fade from existence in that moment, save for the demon’s utterly gorgeous face. Only dimly, after some time had passed, that she realized she was being cradled in the hot waters.

“I tried,” the Duchess seemed to be saying, a sad smile on her lips, though her voice sounded a million kilometers away. Lux wanted to speak, but exhaustion took hold of her. She was very, very tired, and very, very spent. 

The demon rested her head against the towel on the tile, so that she would not drown. She stood up, water glistening on her pale, blue body, as the blackness curled up her limbs. The tattoos that Lux swore she saw earlier were not there, but she could not tell if that was because of her exhaustion or a trick of the light. 

“I guess I can’t,” the Duchess murmured, looking down intently. There was something in her eyes, but not the strange look from earlier. There was intent in gaze, as if something important was on her mind.

“.N..n..Na..me?”

“What?”

Lux tried again, forcing the words out. “Name?”

The Duchess looked confused, and then giggled seductively. “Again? Don’t you know it’s rude to ask for a monster’s true name?”

_ True what now?  _ Lux frowned, and her confusion was evident on her face. The demon picked up on it, and laughed harder. 

“You did not know? I thought - well, I suppose it was a clumsy attempt at entrapment, anyways.” the demon shook her head ruefully. “What with you figuring out I had mimicked your maid from the get-go, I thought that you were a tiny bit smarter than you let on. No, you’re just an exceedingly foolish girl.”

_ I have no idea what you are saying,  _ Lux thought, unable to voice the words. She was so very, very tired, though she had no idea why. Was all sex like this?  _ But you are so very pretty. Yeah…. _

“P-pretty,” Luxanna murmured aloud, and drifted off into sleep. 

* * *

 


End file.
